Build:A/Me Darkrime Delves Solo
Solo Darkrime Delves because Shadow Form is strong and that. Cupcake or candy isn't necessary but can help speed up the run. Attributes and Skills prof=A/Me dom=12 ins=3 sha=12+1+3of DistressFormResistanceAm Unstoppable!"EscapeAttackEmpathyRecall/build Equipment * Armor Full Blessed or Full Vanguard. * Martial Weapon of Enchanting * Shield of Fortitude (+10ar vs. Blunt) * Zealous Daggers of Enchanting (15>50 or 15% Enchanted) Usage * Start at Longeye's Ledge and run to the dungeon. You can avoid most mobs there. * Maintain Shadow Form, Shroud of Distress, and Dark Escape while running. * Use "I Am Unstoppable!" to prevent KDs from Vaettir spawns and Jotun's. Level 1 * Head straight across this room. You can head around the right side to avoid the Incubi. * Past the next door, the Jotuns and Stone Summit will be killing each other, head down the left path. * Continue heading south and grab a keg from the Keg Station just past a group of Jotuns. * Use this keg to blow up the ice wall farther south where the res shrine is. * Turn right and then another right past the Djinns through another door. * You will see the Jotun boss wandering around this room. Pull him to the Keg Station that you see to your right. Maintain Physical Resistance while pulling. Keg spam the boss to death, you can do this by pressing Space to pick up a keg and quickly dropping it by weapon swapping using F1-F4. * Grab a keg and blow up the nearby ice wall. Ignore the Jotun group and unlock the nearby door with the key. * In the next room, a group of Vaettir will spawn near the light coming in. Take a left and run past them. * Run past another group of Vaettir and through the door. * Continue across the bridge, up the hill slightly to your left, and across a couple more bridges. * At the raised bridge, pull the lever to drop it down. You can run across while it's being lowered. * Following the winding path to another key. Grab it when the Ice Jets run off. * Turn around and head back across the bridge. There will be a couple Vaettir spawns waiting. * Unlock the door with the key and proceed to the next level. Level 2 * Turn left and follow the right wall. * You'll see a change of terrain when you pass the res shrine. * Run towards the cracked wall. The wall blows and an Jotun boss runs in. Ignore him and continue on. * Head down the middle passage and avoid the rolling snowball a Jotun drops. * Follow the left wall southward. You will run past another boss and res shrine. * At this point, you will into a narrow corridor, keep going until you get to the res shrine. * Cast Recall on the Beacon at the res shrine. Pull the Jotuns boss back and cancel Recall. Pull him far enough so you can aggro him with a Longbow. * Use Sneak Attack to keep him Blinded and Empathy to kill. Maintain Shroud of Distress and Physical Resistance to avoid getting killed. * Grab the key and head north, following the left wall again. * Past a couple Ice Jets will be a locked door. Open it and head to the final level. Level 3 * Follow the path to the boss, simply follow the right wall to the boss room. * Cast Recall on the Beacon and pull the Jotuns away from the boss so you can pull him. * There are two Jotuns in the boss group, you can kill them if you're having trouble pulling the boss without them. * Use Sneak Attack to keep him Blinded and Empathy to kill. Maintain Shroud of Distress and Physical Resistance to avoid getting killed. * Pull the rest of the Jotuns away using the Recall method so you and your group can collect the chest. Counters * Aggroing too much. External links * Guildguru thread containing dungeon